


Three's Company

by MyMindsMadness



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bad workplace etiquette, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exabitionism?, F/M, PWP, Phone/radio sex, Polyamory, Sensei/Teacher kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, probably a bad reflection on mental health in relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindsMadness/pseuds/MyMindsMadness
Summary: Genma Shiranui is charming, flirtatious, and witty. Kakashi Hatake is confident, commanding, and blunt. How’s a girl supposed to choose? Luckily for Sakura Haruno, she doesn’t have to. When you live your day to day life as an ANBU Black Ops agent, you find that you don’t get hung up on silly things like loving both of your teammates. As for the boys? Well, teamwork is the foundation of any good squad.A muti-part mini series.I'm not sure how many parts there are going to be, so just assume that it's complete. I might add to it as I go.STATUS: 6/5/2020   -  On Hold
Relationships: Genma Shiranui/Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 46
Kudos: 207





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pahdme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahdme/gifts).



> This is an ongoing multi-part series of pure PWP. I'm using this as a creative outlet while working on more serious projects. Typically, I only post completed projects, but since I'm not even sure how many parts there will be, it can be considered complete at any point. You want deep and meaningful plots? Check out my other stories. You want some kinky shit that’ll make you blush? You’re in the right place. This is a piece dedicated to a beautiful reader of mine that nudged me in the direction of getting this done. Although, tbh I’ve been thinking about it for a while because I have no life.
> 
>  **Read the warnings! Always read the warnings! MORE WILL BE ADDED!** My mind is a sick place sometimes, man. And if you’re a young’n, you need to gtfo. I know you won’t, because I sure as hell didn’t at your age, but lemme tell you… this isn’t novice shit. This is the kind of content that forms kinks. Read at your own risk!
> 
> In this, all characters are of age. Sakura is straight. Kakashi is straight, but let's call him semi-fluid. Genma is pan and overtly sexual (of course). Enjoy, and read away from the general public! Note: Each title will tell you who is in that part!

* * *

I.

_Genma/Sakura/Kakashi_

Sakura’s eyes lazily moved across the same road she had been staring at for two hours. Even though their target wasn’t set to travel through the area for another three, the _Captain_ thought they should get into position early. Honestly, Sakura thought he just wanted time to finish his book (when else did he bother being on time?). He had still been sitting up in bed reading the stupid thing when she left for headquarters, and _somehow_ managed to be the last one at the office. She wondered idly if Ibiki had finally threatened to fire Kakashi if they were late on another mission.

_“Hey… Sweetheart.”_ Genma’s staticky voice filled her ear. _“What underwear are you wearing?”_

_“You know the rules, Shiranui.”_ Kakashi’s calm voice filled the receiver first. _“None of that while in the field. Keep it in your pants.”_

A deep, almost whiny groan was his only reply. Biting her lip, Sakura checked her surrounding before hitting the button on her headset. “I’m not wearing any.”

Another groan of a different kind. _“Yeah? How about you come over here and sit on my fa-“_

_“You two are making it impossible to finish this chapter.”_ Sakura had known her ex-sensei long enough to take this as a sign of his wavering resolve.

_“Lighten up, Hatake. The target’s not going to be here for a long while. One of us should get our rocks off. Or all of us – if you’ve come around on letting me show you a good time.”_ Sakura could hear the smile in Genma’s voice.

_“You’re a good friend, Genma. But if you try to stick your dick in any orifice I have, I’ll cut it off.”_ Kakashi was completely swayed now.

“Hey now. I thought we were talking about sticking things in me.”

_“Absolutely. Why don’t you come visit me and I’ll take care of that?”_

_“No.”_ Kakashi’s exasperated voice halted Sakura’s shifting. _“No one leaves their positions. It’s bad enough that we’re even having this conversation. I won’t have Ibiki rip me a new one because we failed a mission while you two were off having weird monkey sex.”_ Even with those ridiculous words, he managed to sound bored.

_“No sex is weird. I prefer adventurous.”_ Genma sounded put out now.

As much as Sakura enjoyed a good time, Kakashi was right. When this whole _thing_ started, they agreed to never bring it onto the field with them. When that fell through, they agreed to not let it compromise their missions. So far, the three of them had managed to keep things under control. It was only in times of extreme boredom or withdrawal that it got bad. Genma had been out of the village on a solo mission for the past week, and hadn’t even returned until they had to head out for this one.

“Hey Genma…”

_“Yes, Sweetheart?”_

“Are you hard?” She bit her lip at what sounded suspiciously like Kakashi sighing. Luckily for Genma, Sakura knew just what buttons to push for him too. “Don’t pout, Kakashi-Sensei. You had me in training all night. Genma didn’t get to _practice his aim_.”

_“So fucking hard…”_ Genma sighed as things went quiet on Kakashi’s end. _“Why don’t you keep saying those deliciously dirty things while I fix this little problem you’ve caused?”_

“What about you, _Sensei_?” Sakura purred. “Are you going to touch yourself too?” She asked with faux innocence. Leaning her back against the tree, Sakura glanced around before sliding her hand into her pants. Before Kakashi and Genma, she had been practically virginal. These men – her squad members – they opened Sakura up to a whole new world. “I’m already so wet…”

_“You’ve got a filthy mouth, Sakura.”_ Kakashi bit out almost angrily, but behind his voice Sakura could make out the sound of a zipper. _“Obviously, you need another lesson.”_

_“Did he spank you, Sweetheart? Did he wash that nasty mouth of yours out with soap? I bet I can stick something in there that’ll be a lot more enjoyable…”_

Sakura’s breath shook at the sounds of their voices. Deep. Angry. _Needy_. It was the purest form of human emotion. No mask, no fear, no death. Just the very most basic drive to take the other human they desired. When Sakura had started in ANBU, it had been so easy to get weighed down by the sadness of it all. They were always dealing with the worst kinds of people – those with no honor or morality. The first time she had Kakashi and Genma, it was like she could breathe again. They were air.

“Yeah?” Sakura breathed, eyes half-lidded as she _attempted_ to do her job at the same time. She gave a small mewl as she slipped her finger inside, her back arching from the tree. “My fingers don’t feel as good as you – either of you.”

_“Maybe we should have some fun together. You like it when it’s the three of us, don’t you, Sweetheart? You like when we fill you completely.”_ Genma had always been about voicing the filthiest thoughts in his mind. With Kakashi, his words were calculated and meant to tease. A word was never wasted while he was coherent.

_“He asked you a question, Sakura…”_ Even though she could tell from the way his voice caught that Kakashi was touching himself too, he remained stern. His tone was very much the one he’d use in their old team seven days when he had a lesson to teach.

“Yes…” Sakura moaned, curling her fingers as she picked up the pace. She loved when it was the three of them. If being with one was like breathing, being with both was like flying. “I want that so bad… I need it…”

Genma’s breath was shaky and quick. The only reason Sakura knew it was him was because Kakashi always took slow, controlled breaths unless they were actually having sex. _“I’m going to give it to you, Sakura.”_ It was always a little jarring when Genma used her real name. _“I’m going to give you everything.”_

At her whimper, Kakashi spoke again. _“We’re going to take care of you. You should have just let us know what y-you needed.”_

Sakura finally allowed her eyes to shut as she practically rode her own fingers. Listening to her ex-sensei lose his constant calm was typically her undoing. “Genma… Kakashi… I want to hear you come… both of you… just for me…” At first, Sakura felt greedy in their arrangement, but they were all adults. Besides, the boys seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

Genma was the first to tumble over the edge, his voice a tight string of curses. Sakura followed the mental image he painted, her whimper of a cry muffled by the fact that she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. As he always did, Kakashi finished last with something akin to an animalistic growl.

Panting, Sakura heavily withdrew her hand and pushed to sit up straighter. A few years ago, that whole conversation would have mortified her. Now, she was just looking forward to the real thing.

_“Hostiles incoming - two o’clock”_ Kakashi’s serious voice flipped a switch in her mind.

“Roger, I’ve got eyes on them. They’re headed your way Genma.”

_“I got’em. Move in.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that HQ will listen into the headphone conversations every once in a while, and on this day a rookie was assigned to their signal. I imagine he just turned it on, listened for a few minutes, turned it off, and went home without a word.


	2. II.

II.

_Genma/Sakura_

ANBU agents are trained on a completely different level than regular shinobi. Sakura remembered taking a whole month-long course on tying knots and escaping from flexible bonds. It was a reality that sooner or later, they _would_ be taken prisoner. What Sakura had not been prepared for was how _familiar_ it would become. The bite of the coarse rope that held her hands well above her head were like a welcoming friend. The tightness of the expertly-tied knots that lined her spine were like a personal massage. This was danger, but it was also _comfort_. She knew who she was here. She knew her limitations and what was expected of her.

“You look beautiful all strung up like that, Sweetheart…” Despite their positions, Genma’s words were tender. He always was, even if people didn’t see it. To most, he was nothing more than a flirt with an oral fixation on his precious senbon. To Sakura, he was a man she trusted with her life. “I’m sorry Kakashi got sent out on a mission. I know how much you wanted us both here.” She leaned into his hand as he stroked her cheek. “He promised he’d make it up to you. And for tonight, you still have me.”

Bondage wasn’t something Genma wanted to do often. He only broke out the ropes when he was feeling particularly out of control. Sakura had heard from Shizune that his mother was admitted this morning after a bad fall. The woman was already unwell, and they were not expecting her to check out. Genma, though no one would know it, loved his mother dearly. She was the only family he had left. So, if he needed to tie Sakura up to gain some semblance of stability, she was more than happy to go along for the ride. Because of the gag in her mouth, Sakura couldn’t respond when he kissed the bottom of her mouth.

“I’m not having a good day…” He admitted in a shameful whisper into her neck as his fingers traced the sensitive skin between the thick ropes. “I’m going to be a little rough with you, Sweetheart…” It was still no more than a whisper as he finally raised his head to stare at her with sad eyes. “Is that okay?”

She knew that Genma shouldn’t be going into this with such heavy emotions, but he had never pushed her beyond her comforts. The one time she had used her safe word, he had stopped immediately - his sexual desire lost as worry consumed him. Even in the worst of cases, a simple string of ropes couldn’t hold Sakura. But it wouldn't come to that. She _trusted_ him. She blinked twice slowly to indicate _yes_. Above Sakura’s head, on the end of a red ribbon wrapped around one of her fingers, sat a tiny bell.

With another too-tender kiss, Genma removed his Leaf bandana and used it to blindfold Sakura. The warm metal settled heavily across the bridge of her nose as he moved away. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as Genma moved behind her, his skin only grazing hers when he allowed it too. Over the last few years, Sakura tried to pinpoint the moment that she had fallen in love with Genma - or Kakashi for that matter. Growing up, she had been an optimistic girl with too big of a heart and too much love to give. As it turned out, she just needed to split that heart in two. There was something so… _pure_ about her feelings for both of them. She was sure that many wouldn’t see it that way, but Sakura wasn’t in it for fancy dinners or diamond rings. She wasn't in it for their ranks, or reputations, or titles. She loved each man for exactly who they were in every moment. Even the ones they'd rather hide from the world. It didn’t matter what the future held, because this – _this_ was happiness.

When Genma’s hands found Sakura’s thighs, his touch was no longer gentle. A squeak of surprise slipped past her gag as her legs were yanked roughly back, forcing most of her weight to be supported by her wrists. Instinctually, Sakura hooked her ankles behind Genma’s waist as he stepped forward. Despite the haste of his movements, Genma still paused to sink two lubed up fingers into her, making sure he wouldn’t _actually_ hurt her. When her body trembled at the feeling, he quickly withdrew.

“Ring the bell if you need me to stop, Sakura.” He nearly growled as he kissed her shoulder. “Let me hear it.” She obeyed and rang the tiny bell three times. “Perfect.”

Sakura’s breath caught as he entered her with no further warning, her wrists straining against the ropes with the slight sway. Her legs tightened further when his hips began to move, each thrust slamming into her with something that could have easily been misconstrued as hatred. When Genma angled his hips upward, Sakura’s head lulled back in pleasure. She experienced only a moment of fear when one of his strong hands wrapped around her throat. But in this, Genma was skilled too. Instead of constricting her windpipe, her fingers pressed inward on either side of it, slowing the blood flow. He would hold with enough pressure to make her lightheaded – to make her moan. Then, he would release and start again.

Behind the makeshift blindfold, Sakura’s eyes teared with the intensity of her growing pleasure. To offer herself up - to let someone she trusted so completely call the shots... that was _true_ freedom. The hand that didn’t cage her throat used the ropes around her body as a handle. They ached, and burned, and _satisfied_. Genma’s thrusts grew dangerously erratic as his fingers finally left Sakura’s throat to grasp at her body. With every upward thrust, the weight was taken off of her sensitive wrists only to be heavily reapplied.

“You close, Sweetheart? You gonna come on my cock?” Sakura could barely nod, her lips trembling as her fingers grasped at the rope above her head. She needed stability as the world spun around her. “Come for me, Sakura. I want to hear you scream.”

Two more thrusts and her body obeyed, her sore legs nearly locking in their painful position. “Genma!” His name was more than a plea – it was a prayer. Sakura was begging, though she didn’t know for what.

Even as the final waves of pleasure wracked her body, Genma held her close, finding his own release as the scratchy ropes pressed between them. He took a heavy breath, his forehead pressed to Sakura’s shoulder. When his lips ghosted the sweaty skin in a sweet kiss, she finally allowed her legs to loosen and fall under her again. Genma didn’t speak as he rid Sakura of her blindfold first. Not wanting to deal with the complicated knots, he produced a kunai from the desk nearby, cutting them away. His free hand soothed the red lines in her skin as he went. _Tender_. He was always so tender.

He saved Sakura's gag and arms for last, catching her heavy body as the bell fell forgotten to the carpet. When she was completely free from her bonds, Genma brushed the hair from her face, _finally_ kissing her fully. Soft and sweet, his lips moved across her own. A _thank you_.

Because Sakura’s legs had lost some of their strength, Genma lifted her, carrying her easily to the bathroom. Generally he’d draw Sakura a bath and stick around to massage her skin, even as she healed the irritation. Tonight, he carefully set her down and turned on the shower. When he stepped into the hot spray of the water behind her, she understood. As Genma wordlessly ran a soapy washcloth over the rope burns across her back, Sakura healed the bruise at her neck and focused chakra into her weak legs.

She knew that this was his thing – soothing her as a sort of apology for hurting her. But she wasn’t the one hurting. Not really. Turning, Sakura cupped Genma’s face and forced his eyes to meet her own. There were tears there – hidden just behind the water of the shower. He tried to hide it… he always did.

Wordlessly, Sakura pulled him forward, cradling his head against her collarbone. The first quiet sob shook his body, even as the familiar arms pulled her closer. The second was just as silent, but no less heartbreaking. Standing there in the safety of her bathroom, Sakura stroked Genma’s wet hair long after the water had turned cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been really into the idea of Genma being secretly sweet. Like, the flirting is all a show but when it comes down to it, he respects the hell out of women. I've been wanting to write a Medic!Genma for a long time. 
> 
> Like, he hits on any and all females, but when one is hurt he jumps into medic mode. No sly passes or wandering hands. He flips a switch and only cares about fixing them, because ‘damn it, I’ve never lost a patient and I’m not about to start now, Gorgeous’. 
> 
> He would be renowned for his skill and professionalism (which is why so many women put up with him). And then when they’re on the mend, he goes back to his usual self all ‘was it as good for you as it was for me?’.
> 
> ALSO: I'm not a part of the BDSM community. I know a bit, and I've researched some. I'm sorry if I didn't do it justice. I figured I couldn't be any worse of a representation than a certain muti-toned shade-spectrum-ed piece :x


	3. III

III.

_Kakashi/Sakura_

It had been quite a long while since Sakura had felt nervous about anything sexual. Then again, her sexual exploits never involved Naruto before. Technically, they didn’t even involve him now. He was just… a bystander.

Sakura sat on her legs, huddled under the desk of Kakashi’s home office as she waited. Despite the fact that Kakashi probably looked like a _nearly_ professional man from where Naruto was standing, all Sakura could see was the weeping erection standing proudly from his unbuttoned pants. Her top seemed to have disappeared from the floor behind his rolling chair, so if Naruto _were_ to find Sakura, her bare breasts would be hard to explain. The idiot always did have terrible timing.

“You’re not Hokage anymore, Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto groaned on as Kakashi wrote something. At least, that’s what it sounded like to Sakura. “You don’t have to do all this paperwork. Come help me train.”

“I’m doing it because _you_ didn’t, Naruto.” His voice was so calm and unfazed. Sakura almost despised how Kakashi could always keep his composure. With a wicked, hidden grin, Sakura leaned forward to lick at him. “I ca-ah!”

“Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto sounded worried. “Are you okay?”

Before Kakashi replied, Sakura opened her mouth and wrapped her full lips around the throbbing head. “F-fine, Naruto. I just have a headache.”

“See! It’s too much paperwork!”

Kakashi’s responding groan was only half in part to Naruto’s persistence. It took all of Sakura’s willpower not to hum as Kakashi spread his legs further, allowing her to sink down until he hit the back of her throat. If Sakura wasn’t so self-aware, she might have slipped a hand between her own legs. There was no way she’d be able to keep quiet if that happened.

“I’ve got my hands full, Naruto.” To Sakura’s amusement and delight, one of Kakashi’s large hands ducked under the desk to lace through the hair at the back of her head. With no hesitation, he pushed her forward as far as she could go before backing off. “I’ll probably be tied up until tomorrow.” Sakura wondered if Naruto noticed the unnatural huskiness of Kakashi’s voice.

“Fine.” Naruto sighed. “I’ll just see if Iruka-Sensei is busy.”

When the sound of the heavy door closing behind Naruto filled the room, Kakashi seemed to release a breath he had been holding. He leaned back in his chair to find Sakura’s eyes, but his hand didn’t release her. At first, he didn’t say a word, choosing instead to watch her as he pushed her head down again. This time, he waited for her to gag before allowing her to retreat.

“That was very naughty of you, Sakura.” His voice was choppy and deep, his eyes angry _and_ hungry. Finally releasing her head, Kakashi tugged down his mask. “What if Naruto had noticed?”

Because her mouth was full, Sakura just hummed at first. Seeing that he wanted a verbal response, she released him. Sakura was panting and flushed, but the way her heart raced was pure magic. “I’m sorry, Kakashi- _Sensei_.” She purred as she rested her hands on his knees. “I just couldn’t resist.”

Kakashi’s face remained the same, even as he reached out to toy with a hardened nipple. Her body responded immediately, nearly melting into the touch of his skilled fingers. “You need to be taught a lesson, Sakura.” Her eyes dropped to where her mouth had just been, but he pinched harder to pull her attention back to his face. With a small whimper, Sakura bit her lip. Even like this, he was beautiful. “What lesson would you learn if your punishment was my dick?”

A wave of pleasure washed over Sakura that had nothing to do with his taunting fingers. Hearing Kakashi’s words grow crude and harsh was her favorite part of their interactions. While Genma was a wild storm that whipped through every fiber of her being, Kakashi was her rock. He was stability and control – an anchor in the middle of a dark ocean. Sakura had never known anyone more dependable than Kakashi Hatake.

“Yes, Kakashi-Sensei.” She knew exactly how he wanted to punish her, but she wanted him to _command_ it of her. She wanted Kakashi to grow angry and wild. Watching his beautiful, exposed face crease with lines of _want_ was a pleasure meant only for her.

“I’m going to spank you.” He finally released her breast and allowed her to stand. He wasn’t wild – not yet. The need in him hadn’t reached that point. _It would._ “You know what to do.” When she didn’t move, Kakashi’s rough hand grabbed her wrist, yanking so that they were nose to nose. One again, he was pulling at her long, cherry-blossom strands. “Don’t make me tell you again, Sakura.” His quick kiss was bruising. With hard eyes and his lips still brushing her own, Kakashi spoke again. “Get. Into. Position.”

As soon as she was free from his rough grasp, Sakura moved to drape herself across his lap, feeling his damp erection bounce against her bare stomach. When this had first started, Sakura didn’t know how to ask for what she wanted. For months, all she could say was _‘more’_. Obviously, Kakashi had no idea what she meant. It was only after a particularly hard mission that Sakura squeezed out the words _dominated_ and _punished_. Even as she turned a bright red, Kakashi had moved to give her exactly that.

Calling him _Kakashi-Sensei_ had started as an accident. It had slipped out one night out of a long-dead habit. When Sakura froze out of mortification, Kakashi urged her onward, commanding her to say it again. It turned out that he _very much_ enjoyed the taboo of fucking his old student. Naturally, Sakura complied. Who was she to judge?

While sex with Kakashi always felt like an indulgence, there were times when it was sweet too. The anniversary of the Fourth War was the first time Kakashi _made_ _love_ to Sakura. He didn’t speak at all unless it was to tell her how beautiful she was, or how much he loved her. Their fingers had laced together over her head as they finished together. _That_ … that was the first night Sakura cried over emotions she couldn’t identify.

So caught up in her thoughts, Sakura yelped at the unexpected hand that was brought down on the naked skin of her backside. Somehow, Kakashi had lifted her skirt and rid Sakura of her panties without her noticing. Even as the sting began to set in, his calloused fingers worked to sooth the heated flesh. Just as the pain began to ebb, Kakashi lifted his hand and did the same on the opposite cheek. With each swat to her sensitive skin, Sakura grew more and more desperate for him to actually _touch_ her. He was about ten in when it finally stopped. 

“I don’t think you’re learning your lesson, Sakura…” Kakashi hummed in that casual tone of his, even as he pulsed against her stomach again. “Doesn’t this hurt by now?”

His palm soothed the incredibly hot and sore curve of her ass. “Y-yes.” She choked out, too much blood in her face and core. Did he really expect her to converse?

“Then why are you enjoying it?” To prove his point, Kakashi dipped his fingers between her soaking thighs, humming again when she moaned. “Although, I suppose the punishment has been paid.” He almost sounded happy now. “Do you want to ride my cock, Sakura?”

_Fucking shit._ She loved when he talked dirty. Pervert or not, Sakura would never have imagined her old sensei saying such vulgar things. “ _Yes_.” She groaned. “Please, Kakashi-Sensei…”

When his hands releasing her were the only answer that she was given, Sakura hopped up. It took a moment for her eyes to focus after being upside down for so long, but when they did, she moved to straddle his lap. Too afraid Kakashi would change his mind if given the chance, Sakura sank down on him quickly, groaning loudly.

Kakashi’s full top lip pulled into something resembling a sneer as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips. There might have been words exchanged, but Sakura didn’t hear them. She was moving now, rising and falling as lewd sounds echoed around the tiny room. While her hands used his shoulders for balance, his were free to roam. Kakashi grabbed and pulled at any flesh he could, careful to not disrupt Sakura’s rhythm. 

_There_. There it was. The anger born of _need_. Kakashi’s silver brows puckered dangerously over hard, swimming coal eyes. His nostrils flared with every dramatic rise of his chest, while his pearly teeth clenched so hard that his jaw looked pained. This was the Kakashi Sakura craved – the one without a mask. The cloth one hadn’t been nearly as satisfying to remove as the emotional one had been.

“Just like that…” He breathed out in a voice only Sakura knew. The large fingers she loved resumed their hold on her moving hips, keeping he on an invisible track. “Good girl, Sakura. Such a _good girl…_ ” The praising was something Kakashi had added on his own – something Sakura didn’t know that she needed.

“Ka-Kashi!” She whimpered his name as every downward thrust sent tingles up her spine. “G-gonna-“

“Do it.” When Kakashi’s fingers tightened, and his eyes struggled to stay open, Sakura knew that he was close too. “Come for me, Sakura... I’ve got you.”

Kakashi took over the motion of Sakura’s hips as she came, guiding her hips in a few more harsh circles before keeping her shuttering body pinned in place. Because Sakura refused to miss the angry euphoria that always enveloped Kakashi’s face, she forced her eyes open. _Beautiful_. He was beautiful in his rage and pleasure. Face twisted tight, teeth bared, and skin flushed. _Beautiful._

When Kakashi’s face softened, and he finally worked his own eyes open, he raised a hand to smooth other her hair. With a gentle nudge, Kakashi brought Sakura’s face to his own. First, he brushed his lips against the diamond on her forehead. Then, either closed eyelid. Finally, his lips sank into her own. Their sex could be rough, and painful, and _crazy_ at times, but Sakura never doubted his love and care for her.

“Kakashi?” Sakura hummed when they finally broke apart. “What time were you supposed to hand that report into Ibiki?”

He smiled lazily. “Three hours ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one sucks (no pun intended). I couldn't bring myself to focus too hard on editing. I'm sorry dudes, but I can only look at so much porn in a day XD.


	4. Art

I'm sorry that I didn't get an update out for Christmas like I wanted to! I've been working on a new story (info on my profile). 

Since the new story kinda features GenSaku and KakaSaku, I decided to draw the three _together ;D_. 

For info on accessing the uncensored version, check out my [Tumblr](https://mymindsmadness.tumblr.com/post/189878782498/threes-company-d-uncensored-is-available-on-my)!


End file.
